Prior to the conception and development of the present invention, physicians and physical therapists have observed and evaluated patients' mobility (including gait, speed, balance, etc.) as such patients perform various preselected activities such as the Four Square Step Test, Figure-of-8 Walk Test timed “up and go” tests, Dynamic Gait Index, and the like. However, it can be difficult for practitioners to make determinations by simply observing patients' movements. There is a need for a device to aid such practitioners in making their assessments.